Beweis per Widerspruch
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Eine Formel um die Liebe zu berechnen? Hermione ist sich sicher, dass es sie nicht gibt. Und wie beweist man so etwas am besten? Natürlich durch einen Widerspruch! Letztendlich widersprich Hermione dabei aber nur ihren eigenen Gefühlen. FEMSLASH


**Beweis per Widerspruch**

„Nein, Unsinn, der Teil muss kleiner sein!", zischte Ronald Weasley, der im Verwandlungsunterricht in der letzten Reihe neben Dean Thomas saß und mit ihm zusammen konzentriert in ein Buch blickte.

„Unsinn! Siehst du nicht, dass es sonst gegen Null konvergiert? Und das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn!", widersprach ihm Dean.

„Gegen Null was?", murmelte Ron verwirrt. „Ist das wieder so was, was du im Mathematikunterricht gelernt hast?"

Sauer drehte Hermione Granger sich um. Warum musste Ron gerade im Verwandlungsunterricht seine Liebe für ein Buch entdecken? Konnte er das nicht außerhalb des Unterrichts tun? Oder wenigstens während Wahrsagen?

Hermione lehnte sich mit ihrem Stuhl zurück und zischte: „Ich verstehe Professor McGonagall kaum, so laut wie ihr seid! Könnt ihr nicht eure Klappe halten?!"

„Hermione!" Ron richtete sich mit leuchteten Augen auf. „Du bist doch klug, oder?"

Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Intelligenz beruht nur auf Vergleich. Wenn man mich mit dir vergleicht, ja, dann bin ich klug", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

Der Hieb schien Ron allerdings nicht zu ärgern. Oder er hatte ihn nicht verstanden.

Er schob ihr ein zerfleddertes Buch zu. „Wir diskutieren gerade, was man hier einsetzten muss. Es geht um mich und Lavender. Du kannst doch Arithmantik, da macht ihr doch auch immer was mit Zahlen."

Hermione wollte ihn schon anfahren, aber sie riss sich zusammen, als Lavenders Namen fiel. Sie war Ronald sehr dankbar, dass er ihr ihre Trennung nicht übel nahm, und deswegen gönnte sie ihm von Herzen ein Liebes-Comeback mit Lavender. Sie zog das Buch also schnell zu sich und versteckte es unter ihrem Pult. Vorsichtig warf sie Professor McGonagall einen Blick zu und schlug, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass diese gerade nicht in ihre Richtung blickte, die Seite auf, die Ron mit einem Eselsohr versehen hatte.

In großer Schrift stand dort:

„_**Du hast dich also entschieden deine alte Flamme wiedergewinnen zu wollen? Ob das von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird, wird dir folgende Formel verraten. Berechne zuerst ihren Bereitschaftskoeffizienten dir gegenüber in Abhängigkeit von deinen Bemühungen mittels eines unbestimmten Integrals. Dafür bilde wie auf der letzten Seite beschrieben deine Stammfunktion und multipliziere sie mit der Anzahl der Tage, die eure Beziehung angehalten hat."**_

Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen höchst skeptisch zusammen. Sie schlug das Buch zu und las zum ersten Mal den Titel: _**„Liebesformeln für jeden Zweck".**_

Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen, oder?

Um dem Buch noch eine Chance zu geben, schlug sie die erste Seite auf und las die Einleitung:

„_**Seit Menschengedenken haben sich allerlei Zauberer und Hexen mit dem Geheimnis der Liebe beschäftigt. Von Liebestränken und Liebeszaubern wollen wir in diesem Buch aber Abstand nehmen, da sie dem beteiligtem Menschen nur Gefühle vorgaukeln, aber keine wahre Liebe entstehen lassen können. **_

_**In der Arithmantik begann man bereits früh, Liebesformeln aufzustellen. Jahrelang wurde daran geforscht, sodass wir dir heute nun das Ergebnis präsentieren können!**_

_**Hundertprozentige Erfolgsgarantie! So schaffst du es, dass die Hexe/der Zauberer deiner Träume sich in nur drei Tagen in dich verliebt! Die ultimative Liebesformel bestimmt bis auf 1024-Kommastellen genau, was als nächstes getan werden muss, um die Liebe zu entfachen. Hundertprozentige Erfolgsgarantie! In nur drei Tagen! Für Hexen und Zauberer geeignet!"**_

Hermione konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie schlug das Buch zu und wollte sich gerade zu Ron und Dean umdrehen und ihnen sagen, was für ein ausgemachter Blödsinn dies war, als ein Schatten über Hermione fiel.

„Miss Granger, darf ich Sie fragen, was Sie davon abhält meinem Unterricht zu folgen?"

Hermiones Herz sank ihr in die Hose. Sie schluckte und hob vorsichtig den Blick. Vor ihr stand Professor McGonagall, die Nasenflügel gereizt gebläht.

„Nichts", gab Hermione piepsig zurück und lief knallrot an.

„Dann nehme ich an, dass dieses 'Nichts' Sie den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr ablenkt!"

Harry neben ihr konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Aus dem Mundwinkel wisperte er: „Mir hätte sie jetzt schon eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. Aber ihre Lieblingsschülerin rügt sie lediglich."

„Ach, sei still", schnauzte Hermione ihn an.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte das Buch zugeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß. Angestrengt versuchte sie, sich an Professor McGonagalls Lippen zu hängen und wie gewohnt alles in Sekundenschnelle zu beantworten. Harry warf ihr hin und wieder einen Blick zu, machte aber nicht den Fehler, sie erneut anzusprechen.

„Hermione!", zischte Ron kurz vor Ende der Schulstunde. „Gib es mir wieder!"

Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Hermione, wir brauchen das! Bitte!"

Hermione ignorierte auch Dean.

Als die Schulglocke endlich läutete, atmete Hermione auf. Sie warf Professor McGonagall einen schüchternen Blick zu und wurde auch prompt mit einem kurzen Blick beschenkt. Wärme breitete sich in Hermiones Brust aus, was sie aber zu ignorieren versuchte.

Eilig drehte Hermione sich um und warf Ron und Dean das Buch zu. „Dass ihr an so einen Mist glaubt, hätte ich mir ja denken können", sagte sie schnippisch.

Hermione schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verließ auf den schnellsten Wege das Klassenzimmer. Schnell weg, bevor sie der Versuchung etwas Peinliches zu tun nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.

„Hermione! Hermione!", rief Ron und lief neben ihr her. „Hermione, das ist kein Mist! Mein Onkel Bilius hat es Fred und George vor seinem Tod zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt und sie haben es dann mir geschenkt! Und es funktioniert wirklich!"

„Ron, seine Geschenklaufbahn beweist nicht seine Funktionalität! Liebe lässt sich nicht berechnen, das solltest sogar du wissen."

„Natürlich tut sie das!"

Im Laufen schlug er das Buch auf und deutete auf eine Zeile. „Lies doch zum Beispiel hier: _**Es ist natürlich von Vorteil, wenn du dich mit der Hexe gut verstehst, aber die Höhen eurer Tage in der Liebeskurve müssen stets durch die Anzahl eurer Nächte geteilt werden. Es ist ein Schnitt von eins anzustreben, da Tage und Nächte den Mittelwert von Besonders und Alltäglich symbolisieren, aus dem die Liebe entsteht.**_"

Er strahlte sie an. „Ist das nicht ungl-" Ron brach mitten im Satz ab, da er mit den Füßen über eine Katze stolperte.

Hermione half ihm besorgt auf.

„Ron, das ist nicht unglaublich, das ist Blödsinn!", schimpfte sie dabei, nun schon weniger aufgebracht.

„Ich beweise dir, dass es kein Blödsinn ist!", antwortete Ron dickköpfig.

„Beweisen? Wie?!", schnaubte Hermione.

Da holte Harry sie endlich ein.

„Müsst ihr eigentlich immer streiten?", murmelte er und strich sich durch das Haar. „Hermione, lass ihm doch seine Hoffnung - wenn er daran glaubt..."

„Genau, du weißt nicht immer alles besser." Ron drückte das Buch fast schon liebevoll an seine Brust.

„Harry, du verstehst das nicht. Ich kann - ach Ron! Sei nicht so dumm! Wie sollte Liebe sich denn berechnen lassen?!"

„Wenn du es nur versuchen würdest! Ich wette, dass du jeden in dich verliebt machen könntest!" Plötzlich lief Ron puterrot an. „Also, ich meine nicht- ich weiß ja, dass du eben nicht jeden magst. Und sowieso nur die eine Hälfte der Leute. Aber, deswegen, weil es stimmt! Weil dieses Buch, ja, Hermione, dieses Buch ist Gold wert!"

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen und drehte sich zu Harry.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, wie du das aushältst, aber ich für meinen Teil lasse Ronald nun mit seinem geliebten Buch alleine. Vielleicht bekommen sie ja zusammen Babybücher und er geht mir dann nicht mehr auf die Nerven!"

„Nur, weil du dich nicht traust! Ich wette – wette um meine letzte Packung Berty Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtung, dass die Formel funktioniert!"

Hermione drehte sich abschätzig lachend zu ihm um. „Deine letzte Packung Berty Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtung... Was für ein Einsatz. Und wie willst du überhaupt beweisen, dass sie funktioniert?!"

Ron war rot angelaufen und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum.

„Na indem ich sie anwende! Und wenn sie funktioniert -"

„Dann hast du nur bewiesen, dass sie einmal zufällig funktioniert hat!", schob Hermione dazwischen.

„Aber na gut, Ron, allein um es dir zu beweisen." Hermione griff beherzt zu und schnappte sich das Buch. „Beweis per Widerspruch. Du sagst, ich kann die Liebe damit berechnen? An wem soll ich es ausprobieren? Wenn es klappt, dann..."

„Machst du eine Woche meine Verwandlungshausaufgaben!"

„Dann mache ich eine Woche deine Verwandlungsaufgaben, und habe trotzdem noch nicht diesen Schwachsinn bewiesen. Und wenn es nicht klappt, dann wissen wir, dass ich Recht hatte und du darfst im Gemeinschaftsraum laut vor allen gestehen, dass du ein Idiot bist und du in Zukunft immer auf mich hören wirst. Und ich bekomme die Süßigkeiten."

Ron strahlte und knuffte Harry am Arm. „Ich werde dich von mir abschreiben lassen, damit du auch was davon hast, Kumpel."

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „An wem möchtest du es versuchen, 'Mione?"

Hermione steckte das Buch in ihren Rucksack. „Ach, keine Ahnung. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob - " Sie lief rot an. „Also ich möchte nur... na ihr wisst schon. Ich stehe auf Frauen. Aber ich mag nicht eine Jüngere-"

„Aber denk nicht an Lavender!", fuhr Ron dazwischen und starrte Hermione an.

Harry, der schon den nächsten Zoff witterte, griff schnell ein. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und Ginny kommt auch nicht in Frage. Wir brauchen jemanden, bei dem es wirklich wirklich schwierig ist. Der nicht mit dir befreundet ist. Aber gleichzeitig jemanden, den du magst. Wir wollen dich ja nicht quälen..."

„Was steht Ihr denn immer noch hier herum?"

Harry, Ron und Hermione zuckten zusammen und traten schnell zur Seite, um Professor McGonagall Platz zu machen, die einen großen Stapel Pergamentrollen mit ihrem Zauberstab vor sich her schweben ließ. „Warum sind Sie nicht wie die anderen beim Mittagessen?"

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, war sie schon weiter zum Lehrerzimmer gegangen.

„Ah, das ist die Idee!", rief Hermione plötzlich mit verdächtig geröteten Wangen aus.

Ron, der nicht zu verstehen schien, schaute sie verdutzt an. „Was ist die Idee?"

Aber Harry hatte verstanden. Er und Hermione strahlten sich an. „Professor McGonagall!"

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

„Erklär' es mir nochmal, warum muss es diese alte Schreckschraube sein?", fragte Ron Harry schmollend.

„Wenn deine Liebesformel bei ihr klappt, dann wird dir Hermione glauben. Denn wenn es einen Menschen in diesem Schloss gibt, der kalt wie Stein ist, dann ist es unsere stellvertretende Schu–"

„Jaja, ich versteh schon, aber trotzdem, warum sie? Ich meine... sie ist alt! Und unsere Lehrerin! Und nicht gerade..."

„Nicht gerade was, Ronnylein?", fragte Fred, der sich von hinten über die Couchlehne beugte.

„Nicht gerade schöhön?", brachte sich George, über die andere Couchlehne gebeugt, ein.

Ron lief knallrot an.

„Also ich würde sagen, schön liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Aber ich finde sie schön."

„Und irgendwie auch heiß, wenn sie sauer wird. Von ihr würde ich mich gerne bestrafen lassen."

„Genau, dann pocht so eine Ader zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Und ihre Augen, oh George-"

„Hört auf, das ist ja eklig!"

„Nein, ohne Scheiß, hört auf", sagte auch Harry.

„Auf jeden Fall wissen wir, dass eine gewissen Braunhaarige so denkt", schmunzelte George und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Aber wo die Liebe hinfällt..."

„Was für eine Liebe? Ihr wisst schon, dass wir von der alten McGonagall reden, oder?", fragte Ron und sah seine Brüder überlegen an.

„Wir wissen das schon, aber anscheinend hast du noch mehr Bretter vor dem Kopf als sonst, Ronnypatz."

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

Seufzend warf Hermione sich auf ihr Bett und zog das Buch aus ihrem Rucksack.

Sie schlug das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf und las:

„_**Du hast dich also dafür entschieden, mittels der Liebesformel in nur drei Tagen die Liebe zu entdecken. Die Formel basiert auf einer schrittweisen Induktion und funktioniert nur, wenn man Schritt für Schritt vorgeht und sich genau an die Anweisungen hält. Damit dein Erfolg garantiert ist, solltest du den Vertrag mit Amor unterschreiben und der Liebesformel drei Tage deines Lebens geben, um dir die Liebe zu bringen.**_

_**Unterschreibe also schnell und blättere dann weiter zur richtigen Seite:**_

_**Seite 3: bezirze Hexe**_

_**Seite 4: bezirze Zauberer"**_

Wenig überzeugt runzelte Hermione ihre Stirn. Dann kam ihr aber wieder die Wette in den Sinn und kurzentschlossen und risikofreudig wie selten setzte sie einfach ihre Unterschrift an die erforderliche Stelle. Was sollte denn schon Schlimmes passieren?

Mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen blätterte sie weiter zur Seite 3.

„_**Du hast dich also entschieden, deine Liebste mit Hilfe der Liebesformel zu bezirzen. Dann beantworte gleich folgende Fragen, damit die individuell auf dich zugeschnittene Liebesformel dir den Weg in eine rosige Zukunft weisen kann.**_

_**1) Kennst du sie schon länger als ein Jahr?**_

_**2) Habt ihr gleiche Interessen?**_

_**3) Habt ihr euch schon mal gestritten?"**_

Verwundert starrte Hermione auf die Fragen. Was sollte das denn? Es gab weder eine Auswertung der Fragen noch stand dort irgendwo eine Formel.

Aber sie erkannte ein paar Tintenreste unter den Fragen. Unsicher nahm sie sich eine Feder und das Tintenfass, tunkte die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb ein „Ja" unter die 1. Frage.

Kurze Zeit blieb die Tinte sichtbar, dann verschwand sie.

Hermione schluckte und beantwortete dann schnell die anderen beiden Fragen: Ja und .. nein. Auch wenn Professor McGonagall sie gelegentlich im Unterricht zurechtwies, als Streit würde Hermione dies nicht bezeichnen.

Plötzlich tauchte unter den Fragen ein neuer Text auf:

„_**Zwei ja, ein nein. **_

_**Spreche sie heute Abend an und rede mit ihr über eure gemeinsamen Interessen. Mache ihr ein eindeutiges Kompliment zu ihrem Aussehen. Necke sie ein wenig. Versuche zum Abschied Körperkontakt herzustellen."**_

Erschrocken schlug Hermione das Buch zu. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Was hatte sie sich da vorgenommen? Sie konnte doch nicht- … zu Professor McGonagall...

Panisch schleuderte sie das Buch von sich weg zu Parvartis Bett hinüber.

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

Warum verdammt bewegten sich ihre Beine?

Es war bereits Sperrstunde. Schüler hatten nichts mehr auf den Gängen zu suchen und trotzdem war sie hier, auf dem Weg zum Büro von Professor McGonagall. Sie hätte dieses Mistding nicht unterschreiben dürfen. Sie hätte wegen dieses Mistdings nicht wetten dürfen und schon gar nicht wegen diesem Riesentroll von Ron!

Wie sollte sie sich eigentlich erklären? Professor McGonagall wäre bestimmt nicht dazu bereit, spontan mit der jungen Gryffindor einen Abendplausch zu halten. Und was, wenn sie gar nicht in ihrem Büro war?

Bei Merlins Unterhosen, auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?! Und all das um zu beweisen, dass Ron Unrecht hatte.

Das war doch ein Widerspruch in sich. Dieses Ziel war es doch gar nicht wert.

Aber noch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erreichte sie schon die Tür von Professor McGonagalls Büro, vor dessen Tür eine Katze saß, die sie interessiert anblickte.

Hermione erkannte Professor McGonagall augenblicklich an dem Muster um die Augen und schluckte nervös.

„Guten Abend, Professor." Ohne das Hermione etwas dagegen tun konnte, bogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem nervösen Lächeln. Das Wissen, gerade etwas Verbotenes zu tun, ließ ihren Körper vor Adrenalin erzittern.

Elegant verwandelte Professor McGonagall sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück.

Die Professorin schien zu verwundert, Hermione so spät abends noch zu treffen, um verärgert zu sein.

„Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen? Warum sind Sie hier?!", fragte sie mit sich leicht überschlagender Stimme.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen." Hermione versuchte, sich ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Mit mir sprechen." Ihr Stimme hatte sich beruhigt und den gewohnten abwartenden Tonfall angenommen. Professor McGonagalls Lippen bildeten eine dünne Linie. Skeptisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na gut. Dann kommen Sie mal mit", sagte sie schließlich.

Hermione folgte Professor McGonagall durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich . Hermione räusperte sich. Was hatte das Buch gesagt, dass sie tun musste? Spreche sie an, rede über gemeinsame Interessen. Gemeinsame Interessen...

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie schon meinen Aufsatz zu Verwandlungsunfällen bei Verwandlungen von Wirbellosen angesehen haben", begann Hermione zögernd.

Professor McGonagall drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um.

„Sie sind zur Sperrstunde außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes, obwohl Sie keinerlei Verpflichtungen als Vertrauensschülerin zu erledigen haben, um mich zu fragen, ob ich Ihren Aufsatz schon korrigiert hätte?!"

Hermione lief knallrot an. Im Geiste warf sie das verdammte Buch schon in hohem Bogen aus dem Schlafsaal, als das Unerwartete geschah. Professor McGonagalls Augen fingen plötzlich an zu glitzern und ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Tee? Dann könnten wir uns vor das Kaminfeuer setzen und ich beantworte Ihnen Ihre Frage."

Hermione fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihre Hände schweißnass waren und sie einen trockenen Mund hatte.

Professor McGonagall durchquerte eine Türe hinter der, dem kurz darauf eintretenden Geschirrklappern nach zu urteilen, wohl eine Küche lag.

Merklich entspannter ließ sich Hermione in die weichen Polster der Couch vor dem Kaminfeuer sinken.

Bald schon kam Professor McGonagall mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, etwas Honig in Ihren Tee zu geben."

Hermione lächelte erstaunt. Woher wusste Professor McGonagall von ihren Trinkgewohnheiten? Mit einem Dank nahm sie ihr die Tasse ab.

„Also Ihr Aufsatz...", begann Professor McGonagall und sah Hermione streng durch ihre eckigen Brillengläser an, „...war natürlich vortrefflich, wie sonst auch."

Hermione konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Sogar der gewagte Absatz über meine Vermutung, dass viele der Unfälle verhindert werden könnten, wenn wir uns nur in wirbellose Tiere genauso hinein versetzten würden wie in Wirbeltiere?"

Professor McGonagall verzog skeptisch ihre Augenbraue. „Ehrlich gesagt verstand ich Ihre Intention bei diesem Absatz nicht. Ich wusste nicht genau, worauf sie hier hinaus wollten. Denken Sie, dass sich Menschen weniger über die schmerzlichen Konsequenzen im Klaren sind, weil sie keine Schmerzmimik erkennen?"

„Aber Professor, das hört sich gerade so an, als wären Sie nicht über den Schulstoff hinaus an dem Thema interessiert", neckte Hermione ihre Professorin. „Ich habe letzte Woche in der aktuellen Verwandlung Heute einen Artikel mit Vermutungen in ähnliche Richtung gelesen!"

Hermione wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Professor McGonagall kam ihr zuvor, fasste sie kurz am Arm und erwiderte: „Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass es, wie Sie ja auch richtig festgestellt haben, nach den Gesetzen von Valde schwieriger ist, wirbellosen Tieren fremde Gestalten zu geben, und alles weitere sind lediglich Spekulationen, deren Beweis oder Widerlegung mich momentan tatsächlich nicht interessiert. Verstehen Sie, dass es einen großen Unterschied zwischen dem, was ist, und dem, was vielleicht sein könnte, gibt?"

Hermione erwiderte Professor McGonagalls Blick und versuchte zu ergründen, warum die Professorin sich für solche Spekulationen nicht interessierte. Sie verstand ihr Zögern, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, nicht.

„Mögen sie Zahlen?", fragte Hermione sie spontan. Man konnte ja nie wissen, vielleicht verbanden sie ja noch mehr gemeinsame Interessen.

Professor McGonagall machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Da haben Sie mich kalt erwischt. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich in Arithmantik nie begabt war. Die Zahlen haben mir immer schon ihre Welt versperrt. Aber ich liebe Literatur."

Sie stand auf und trat zu dem Bücherregal, das neben ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

„Mögen Sie Gedichte, Miss Granger?"

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten sagte sie eines auf. Ihre Stimme nahm einen Ton an, den Hermione noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Sprachlos lauschte sie ihr, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu erfassen. Noch nie hatte sie Schöneres zu hören bekommen.

Ihre Worte beruhigten Hermione und sie fühlte sich plötzlich angekommen.

Sie blickten sich an.

Grüne Augen hatte sie. Wirklich schöne Augen.

'Ich soll ihr also ein Kompliment machen?', dachte Hermione in einem Moment des Wagemutes.

„Sie haben wirklich schöne Augen", flüsterte Hermione, in der letzten Sekunde doch nicht mehr so wagemutig.

„Was?" Professor McGonagall zog voller Erstaunen ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Hermione holte tief Luft und wiederholte dann: „Ich finde Ihre Augen wirklich wunderschön. Und alles an Ihnen ist begehrenswert. Nicht dass ich Sie- .. ich meine, selbst wenn Sie einen Partner haben, will ich Sie nicht- .. Ich …", stotterte Hermione und lief knallrot an. „Ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten und eigentlich müssen Sie überhaupt nicht darauf eingehen. Ich will nur sagen, dass Sie wirklich schön sind."

Hermione spürte die Röte in ihr Gesicht ziehen und wollte im Erdboden versinken. Warum hatte sie das gesagt?! Das hatte doch nichts mehr mit der Wette zu tun. Selbst vor sich selbst hatte Hermione sich noch nicht wirklich eingestanden, wie toll sie Professor McGonagall fand.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick und bekam etwas sehr Seltenes zu sehen: Der sonst so strikten und kalten Professorin lag eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen, was sie fast schon jung aussehen ließ.

Ein Schauer durchzog Hermione und ein Brennen erfasste ihre Brust.

Professor McGonagall schmunzelte verlegen. Sie setzte sich wieder zu Hermione auf die Couch, beugte sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich danke Ihnen sehr für das aufrichtige Kompliment, Miss Granger, so etwas bekomme ich nicht oft zu hören", murmelte sie mit tiefer Stimme. „Aber ich glaube, langsam ist es wirklich Zeit, dass Sie wieder in ihren Schlafsaal zurück kehren und dort auch die Nacht über bleiben."

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

Hermione saß in Professor McGonagalls Unterricht und versuchte ohne großen Erfolg sich auf die Worte der Lehrerin zu konzentrieren.

Sie war todmüde und aufgekratzt zugleich. Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und es nicht geschafft, das gerötete Gesicht der Frau aus ihren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Nun, da sie sie wieder tatsächlich vor Augen hatte, konnte sie sich den gestrigen Ausdruck kaum mehr vorstellen. Der gestrige Abend kam ihr vor wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Ron hatte sie schon neugierig nach den Fortschritten die Formel betreffend gefragt, aber Hermione hatte geschwiegen. Wie sollte sie ihm denn, ohne ihren eigenen Stolz zu verletzten, gestehen, dass die Anleitung des Buches sie einen großen Schritt in die Nähe Professor McGonagalls gebracht hatte?

Und dass sie darauf brannte, die Erfahrung zu wiederholen?

Unter ihrem Tisch tastete Hermione in ihrem Rucksack herum, bis sich ihre Hand um das Buch schloss. Zögernd warf sie Professor McGonagall einen Blick zu. Sollte sie es wagen, sich nochmals während des Unterrichts fremdzubeschäftigen?

Eben in diesem Moment trafen sich Hermiones und Professor McGonagalls Augen. Professor McGonagall lächelte kaum merklich.

Hermione hasste sich selbst ein wenig, als sie sich, vom Lächeln motiviert, nicht davon abhalten konnte, das Buch so unauffällig wie möglich aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen und aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß zu platzieren.

Als Professor McGonagall zu einem längeren Vortrag über Verschwindezauber und die Auswirkung ihrer unvollständigen Ausübung ausholte, linste Hermione vorsichtig unter ihr Pult.

„_**Der erste Schritt ist getan. Heute gilt es, Phase Zwei der Dreistufenformel auszuführen. Beantworte dafür bitte folgende Fragen und befolge die direkt danach auftauchenden Anweisungen.**_

_**1) Hat dir deine Angebetete einmal etwas Persönliches von sich erzählt?**_

_**2) Denke an deine letzte Situation mit ihr zurück. Glaubst du, du wusstest, wie sie sich gefühlt hat?**_

_**3) Sucht sie manchmal deine Nähe?"**_

Überrascht blickte Hermione aus dem Buch hoch. Merkwürdigerweise überraschten sie die Fragen. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie etwas Verbotenes tun, wenn sie über Professor McGonagall in Zusammenhang mit diesen Fragen nachdachte. Als würde es ihr nicht zustehen zu wissen, wie die Lehrerin sich fühlte. Dabei sollte es doch eigentlich normal sein, dass sie sich gegenseitig auch als Menschen wahrnahmen und nicht nur als Rollen.

„Hermione, kannst du mir verraten, was du die ganze Zeit tust?", zischte da plötzlich Harry, der sich zu ihr herüber gebeugt hatte. „Du klebst doch sonst immer an Professor McGonagalls Lippen!"

Hm... an ihren Lippen hängen... Hermione hob ihren Blick und schaute der Frau ins Gesicht. Wenn sie sie nicht gerade wütend zusammenpresste, hatten sie einen sanften Rosaton. Um sie herum spannten sich leichte Lachfalten auf. Sie musste in ihrer freien Zeit viel lachen, denn irgendwann mussten sie sich ja in ihre Haut eingegraben haben. Sie würde sie so gerne mehr lachen sehen...

„Hermione!"

Ach ja, Harry.

„Hat dir Professor Dumbledore mal etwas Persönliches erzählt?", fragte Hermione ihn kurzentschlossen im Flüsterton.

Erstaunt über die Frage sah Harry sie an. Er schluckte kurz und nickte dann.

Plötzlich stand Professor McGonagall vor ihrem Tisch und klopfte um Aufmerksamkeit bittend auf den Tisch. Vor lauter Schreck fiel Hermione das Buch von ihrem Schoß.

„Wenn Sie schon reden, haben Sie anscheinend keine Fragen mehr", bemerkte Professor McGonagall leicht säuerlich.

Hermione lief knallrot an und die Klasse lachte.

„Na gut, jeder holt sich eine Schnecke und übt den Verschwindezauber! Wer es bis zum Ende der Stunde noch nicht geschafft hat, seine Schnecke zum Verschwinden zu bringen, muss den Zauber zusätzlich zum Aufsatz üben."

Professor McGonagalls Blick ruhte noch einen Moment länger auf Hermione, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit anderen Schülern schenkte.

In der allgemeinen Unruhe, die entstand, als sich der Großteil der Klasse zu dem Terrarium aufmachte, wo sich kleine und größere Schnecken tummelten, hob Hermione das Buch hoch, nahm einen Stift und beantwortet die drei Fragen mit nein.

„_**Drei nein.**_

_**Suche die Zweisamkeit. Teile mit ihr etwas sehr Persönliches, was dich noch immer schmerzt, und frage sie um Rat. Vielleicht eine ehemalige Liebe betreffend? Versuche herauszufinden, was sie über dich denkt. Zeige ihr, dass du ihre Nähe allem anderen vorziehst."**_

Hermiones Herz raste schon bei dem Gedanken daran, wieder mit Professor McGonagall allein zu sein. Schluckend versuchte sie die Trockenheit aus ihrem Mund zu vertreiben.

Eine Hand berührte sie an der Schulter und ließ sie erneut zusammenzucken.

„Miss Granger, brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung? Was haben Sie denn da für ein interessantes Buch, dass Sie meine Anweisungen ignorieren?", fragte Professor McGonagall in einem neckenden Tonfall.

Hermione wiegelte schnell ab, stopfte das Buch in ihre Tasche und sprang auf.

Als sie beim Terrarium ankam, musste sie erst mal warten, bis Ron es endlich geschafft hatte, eine der glitschigen Schnecken zu greifen.

„Iih! Warum müssen wir auch unbedingt mit Schnecken üben!", kreischte Lavender Brown und sah Ron anhimmelnd an, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, ihr ihre Schnecke bis zum Pult zu tragen.

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

Nervös nestelte Hermione an der Schnalle ihrer Tasche herum und versuchte unauffällig zu trödeln, sodass sie allein mit Professor McGonagall zurück bleiben musste.

„Hermione, kommst du?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Ach Ron, komm, wir gehen schon vor", griff Harry ein und zwinkerte Hermione wissend zu. Dankbar lächelte Hermione ihm zu.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie noch bleiben", sagte Professor McGonagall in die Stille hinein, als auch der letzte Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte und nur noch Hermione da war. „Was ist es diesmal? Die letzte Übung? Der Stoff von nächster Woche?"

Hermiones Herz setzte vor Schreck einen Schlag aus. War sie der Lehrerin unangenehm? Aber noch bevor sie etwas Verteidigendes sagen konnte, bogen sich Professor McGonagalls schmale Lippen schon zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich scherze nur, Liebes. Aber ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Sie in letzter Vergangenheit hartnäckig meine Nähe suchen und ich komme nicht umhin, mich nach dem wahren Grund zu fragen."

Professor McGonagall packte nebenher ihre Gegenstände in eine schmale Ledertasche und hängte sie sich über ihre Schulter.

„Mädchen, wenn Sie mit mir über etwas reden wollen, dann zögern Sie nicht, es direkt anzusprechen. Ich mag den kalten aber schnellen Einstieg lieber."

„Ich bin kein Mädchen."

Erschrocken schlug sich Hermione mit der Hand auf den Mund. Sie starrte Professor McGonagall an, die sie wiederum neugierig musterte. Hermione nahm ihren Mut zusammen, räusperte sich und sprach aus, was sie gemeint hatte: „Ich bin kein Mädchen. Ich bin eine Frau. Vielleicht bin ich noch nicht so erwachsen und weiblich wie Sie, aber ich bin kein Mädchen mehr."

Sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie schon wieder rot anlief, erwiderte aber gerade heraus Professor McGonagalls Blick.

„Stimmt, Sie sind kein Mädchen mehr", bestätigte Professor McGonagall sie mit harter Stimme.

Sie wandte sich ab und ließ mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs alle nicht verschwundenen Schnecken zurück in das Terrarium schweben.

„Professor, ich wollte tatsächlich über etwas mit Ihnen reden", begann Hermione. Sie fühlte sich jeden Moment blöder, da die Professorin sich nicht dazu herab ließ, sich wieder zu ihr umzudrehen.

Sie wartete noch einige Minuten, bis Professor McGonagall ihre Arbeit erledigt hatte und sich wieder Hermione zuwandte.

„Na gut. Wenn Sie mögen, können wir einen Tee zusammen trinken, da dies ja für uns beide die letzte Schulstunde für heute war."

Hermione nickte glücklich und folgte ihrer Lieblingslehrerin zu ihrem Büro. Nur kurz wunderte sie sich, dass Professor McGonagall anscheinend ihren Stundenplan kannte.

Sie verließen das Klassenzimmer und liefen den Gang entlang bis zum Treppenhaus. Die Treppe, die sie betraten, schwang im gleichen Moment aus ihrer Verankerung. Hermione hielt sich am Geländer fest und betrachtete das Profil von Professor McGonagall. Sie zählte die Schritte, die sie taten – für jeden dritten Schritt Professor McGonagalls musste Hermione einen zusätzlichen machen.

Als sie sich endlich mit dampfenden Tassen gegenüber saßen, musterte Professor McGonagall Hermione neugierig.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute?", fragte sie.

Hermione hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie dies wirklich interessierte. Sie wollte nur das Eis brechen . Daher ging Hermione nicht darauf ein.

„Professor McGonagall, ich möchte Ihnen etwas erzählen." Hermiones Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Die ganze Schulstunde hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, was sie der Professorin von sich erzählen wollte, und letztendlich hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass eigentlich nur etwas ganz Bestimmtes in Frage kam.

Professor McGonagall setzte ihre eckige Brille ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Sie nahm einen Schluck heißen Tee und blickte Hermione dann ruhig aus ihren mondgraugrünen Augen an.

„Gerne."

„In meinem vierten Jahr", begann Hermione, „hat sich etwas verändert. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es angefangen hat, aber irgendwann war es nicht mehr zu leugnen. Es gab eine Person, an die ich immer denken musste. Und der ich nah sein wollte."

„Sie sind mit Viktor Krum ausgegangen, nicht wahr?", nutze Professor McGonagall eine Gedankenpause Hermiones.

Hermione warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu und fuhr dann fort: „Ich wusste meine Gefühle nicht einzuordnen. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Und als ich sie mir dann eingestand, sagte man mir, dass sie-", Hermiones Stimme wurde rau und sie räusperte sich, „-dass sie unnatürlich seien. Professor, ich bin lesbisch und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überstehe, wenn Sie sich nun vor mir ekeln."

Hermione hatte nicht gemerkt, wie ihre Augen glasig geworden waren. Hastig blinzelnd versuchte sie die Nässe zu verscheuchen, aber es mochte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie ärgerte sich über ihre Angst und strich sich grob mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers über die Augen.

Sie hatte doch nur den Anweisungen des Buches folgen wollen, und jetzt saß sie hier und weinte. Kein Wort war gelogen gewesen. Sie hatte Angst. Und auch wenn sie niemals die Person, in die sie sich verliebt hatte, erreichen konnte, so bedeutete es ihr doch ihr Leben, dass sie sie wegen ihrer sexuellen Vorliebe nicht verstieß.

Professor McGonagall griff nach Hermiones Hand und streichelte sie sanft.

„Hermione, Liebes, ich... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Hermione hob ihren Blick und konnte nicht anders als unter Tränen das verunsicherte Lächeln ihrer Lehrerin zu erwidern.

„Es ehrt mich, dass Ihnen meine Meinung so wichtig ist. Aber eigentlich sollte Ihnen die Meinung von Jedem egal sein. Sie sind eine außergewöhnliche junge Frau", sie setzte ihre Brille wieder auf, warf Hermione einen neckenden Blick zu und fasste wieder ihre Hand, „und egal wer etwas Anderes behauptet, am Wichtigsten ist, dass Sie selbst von sich nur das Beste denken."

Hermione kam sich kindisch vor. Das war also das, was sie am Meisten verletzte. Dabei hatte sie sich noch nicht mal großartig geoutet. Harry, Ron. Ihre Eltern. Aber es war ihr eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig, dass alle Welt von ihren sexuellen Vorlieben wusste. Nur diese eine Frau...

Es gab so viel Wichtigeres auf dieser Welt als das. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich unwohl, dass Professor McGonagall ihr wegen dieses Themas so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Es schien, als verstünde Professor McGonagall, was in Hermione vorging. Sie ließ ihre Hand los, nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee und lächelte in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich möchte Ihnen auch etwas erzählen, Hermione." Sie lächelte beim Anblick von Hermiones erstauntem Blick. „Als ich so alt war wie sie", sie schmunzelte. „Ja, na ja, das ist nun doch schon eine kleine Ewigkeit her. Aber als ich so alt war, da war ich nicht so mutig. Ich glaube, ich hatte die Vermutung, dass es so etwas wie Sexualität unter Frauen und auch unter Männern gab, aber Sie müssen wissen, ich komme aus einem sehr konservativen, strengen Elternhaus und es fiel mir nicht im Traum ein, etwas Anderes zu leben, als meine Eltern von mir erwarteten. Aber ich war anders als meine Mutter und die Frauen ihrer Zeit. Ich liebte es zu lernen und hatte das Bedürfnis, mich selbst zu verwirklichen. Ich liebte die Wissenschaft! Und unter uns, der Gedanken einem liebenden Mann fünf Kinder zu gebären und dann mein Leben hinterm Herd zu verbringen, reizte mich nicht sehr. Meine Eltern waren gute Eltern. Sie ließen mich die Schule absolvieren und als ich ein Stipendium für die Studien der Verwandlung bekam, ließen sie mich gehen. Aber ich war nicht so mutig wie Sie es heute sind und erst zwanzig Jahre später, als sowohl mein Vater als auch meine Mutter gestorben waren, ließ ich meine romantischen Gefühle für eine Frau zum ersten Mal zu."

Überrascht starrte Hermione sie an. „Sie- .. sie auch?", stotterte sie.

Professor McGonagall lachte auf. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Liebe ist etwas so besonderes, Miss Granger. Lassen Sie sie durch Niemanden kaputt machen. Was ist denn aus ihrer Angebeteten geworden? War sie es, die...?" Sie ließ den Satz unausgesprochen.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. Eine Locke fiel ihr vor die Augen und ungeduldig strich sie sich wieder hinter ihr Ohr.

„Nein. Sie weiß noch immer nichts von meinen Gefühlen. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Sie ist unerreichbar. Älter und klüger als ich. Und so wunderschön. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt zu haben ist."

„Würde es Ihnen helfen, wenn ich Ihnen erzähle, wie es mir damals ergangen ist?"

Begeistert nickte Hermione.

Professor McGonagall öffnete eine Metalldose und reichte Hermione einen Ingwerkeks daraus.

„Na gut. Ich war also schon älter, als Sie es heute sind. Ich hatte mein Studium schon länger beendet und jobbte mal hier mal da. Sie war eine aufstrebende Ministeriumshexe und als ich sie das erste Mal sah, geriet mein Blut ins Stocken." Sie lachte und Hermione versank in diesem Anblick. Ihre Lachfältchen spannten sich um ihren Mund.

„Ich stellte mich furchtbar ungeschickt an. Ich wollte es den Helden der romantischen Romanen, die ich damals geradezu verschlang, gleich tun, wollte meine Angebetete zu einem Abendessen einladen, ihr rote Rosen überreichen, ihr den Mantel abnehmen und den Stuhl unterschieben. Ich wollte einen romantischen Nachtspaziergang bei Vollmond und dann wollte ich ihr in wunderschönen Worten meine Liebe gestehen und einen keuschen Kuss gewinnen."

Hermione kicherte ausgelassen beim Gedanken einer Minerva McGonagall, die versuchte einem Gentleman gleich eine Frau zu verwöhnen. Dieses Bild passte so gar nicht zu der strengen, wenig zugewandten Frau, die sie aus dem Unterricht kannte. Aber es passte nur allzu gut zu der Person, die Hermione immer gedacht hatte in ihr zu sehen.

„Es ist natürlich vollkommen schief gelaufen. Auf das Essen ließ sie sich noch ein, aber die Rosen lehnte sie ab und fragte mich, wie ich denn auf so etwas Dummes kommen könnte, dass sie diese Gefühle erwidern könnte. Es brach mir das Herz."

Professor McGonagall lehnte sich zurück und blickte in Erinnerungen schwelgend in die Luft.

Hermione verspürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis diese Frau zu berühren. Sie wollte sie so gern mit ihrem Namen ansprechen, Minerva, wollte in ihre Augen blicken und ihr ein Gegenüber sein. Sie wollte ihr nah sein.

Minerva, Minerva, Minerva, dachte sie.

Sie fühlte sich von ihr durchschaut, fühlte sich geknackt. Minerva fand die Worte, die sie berührten.

„Leider kann ich Ihnen keinen guten Rat geben, da dies mein letzter und einziger Versuch war, das Herz einer Frau zu gewinnen. Miss Granger, Frauen sind so anders als Männer – anders sozialisiert. Sie haben gelernt, anders zu reagieren, anders zu denken und Anderes wertzuschätzen. Aber Sie sind jünger als ich und mutiger. Sie bekommen das schon hin."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", widersprach Hermione.

Professor McGonagall zog ihre Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben. „Also, als ich mich das letzte Mal im Spiegel betrachtet habe, war ich eindeutig älter als Sie."

Hermione errötete widerwillig. „Ich bin nicht mutiger als Sie. Ich kenne niemanden, der so mutig ist wie Sie. Sie stehen immer für das ein, was Ihrer Meinung nach richtig und gerecht ist. Und sie scheren sich nicht darum, ob man über sie tuschelt oder ob man über Sie lacht. Und Sie sind stark und geschickt und klug und so mutig. Ich habe über Sie gelesen in 'Die Helden des 20. Jahrhunderts und ihr Erbe' und wie Sie damals gegen die Anhänger von Grindelwald gekämpft haben! Minerva, ich könnte glücklich sterben, wenn ich jemals so mutig sein werde, wie Sie es sind!", stieß Hermione atemlos heraus.

Hermiones Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hatte es gewagt und den geliebten Namen ausgesprochen.

Sprachlos starrte Minerva sie an. Dann verzogen sich ihre schmalen Lippen zu dem geliebten Lächeln, das Hermione in den letzten Stunden so oft zu sehen bekommen hatte.

„Hermione, Sie machen mich verlegen", murmelte sie, beugte sich zu ihr und strich ihr zärtlich über ihre Wange.

„Sie werden Ihren Weg schon gehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Minerva, was bin ich für Sie?", fragte Hermione.

„Die Zukunft."

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

Hermione lag wach und starrte an die dunkle Schlafsaaldecke. Während sie hier lag und Kreise zog, hatte sie Angst davor, verletzt zu werden. Eigentlich hatte sie Professor McGonagall schon fast ihre Liebe gestanden. Und sie hatte ihre Wange gestreichelt...

Entzückt griff sich Hermione an die Wange und stellte sich vor, dass wieder die Hand der Lehrerin dort läge. Oh Minerva...

Wäre sie eine Zahl, wäre sie unendlich plus eins. Sie würde immer heraus stechen, aus allem, würde nie in die Raster passen, würde sie immer überraschen. Wäre sie ein Strich, wäre Minerva der Punkt. Für Hermione kam Minerva immer vor ihr. Minerva war die Richtung, in die sie blickte. Minerva war das Ziel, nach dem sie strebte. Sie wollte sie berühren, wollte das Rätsel, das sie für sie war, zu fassen bekommen. Minerva war wie ein Lied, das sich immer veränderte, wenn Hermione ihm lauschte. Immer neu. Und wäre sie eine Zahl, wäre sie unendlich plus eins.

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

Hermione schlug ihre Augen auf. Es dämmerte gerade. Der dritte Tag war angebrochen.

Aufgeregt holte sie noch im Liegen das Buch aus ihrer Tasche und blätterte an die richtige Stelle.

„_**1) Berührt sie dich manchmal?**_

_**2) Lächelt sie, wenn ihr zusammen seid?**_

_**3) Kleidet sie sich freizügig?"**_

Glücklich kritzelte Hermione zweimal ein 'Ja' und einmal ein 'Nein' hinter die Fragen.

„_**Die Frau deiner Träume wartet nur darauf, dass du den nächsten Schritt tust. Überrasche sie mit viel Haut. Finde heraus, wo sie empfindlich ist (Hals? Nacken? Arme? Ohren?) und berühre sie dort. Wichtig, lasse sie den letzten Schritt zum perfekten ersten Kuss tun."**_

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

„Hermione, was tun Sie hier? Es ist doch viel zu früh?", fragte eine überraschte Minerva McGonagall, die mit verschlafenem Gesichtsausdruck und Morgenmantel die Bürotür geöffnet hatte.

Hermione drängte sich herein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Bevor Minerva etwas sagen konnte, ließ Hermione ihren Umhang von ihren Schultern gleiten und brachte ein äußerst knappes Pyjamaoberteil und eine knappe Hose zum Vorschein.

Dieses Auftreten war ganz und gar nicht natürlich für Hermione, aber als das Outfit das gewünschte Resultat brachte, war Hermione dennoch froh nach Anleitung des Buches gehandelt zu haben. Minerva starrte sie offen an und ließ ihren Blick an ihrem Körper hinunter und wieder hinauf gleiten. Es wirkte, als gefiele ihr, was sie sah.

Hermione wartete nicht länger ab, tat die zwei Schritte, die sie von Minerva trennten und griff zitternd nach ihren Händen.

„Kind, du bist ja eiskalt!" Minerva wollte den Morgenmantel vom Boden aufheben, aber Hermione hinderte sie daran, indem sie ihre Handgelenke umklammerte.

„Minerva, bitte. Nimm mich in deine Arme. Ich zeige dir, dass ich kein Kind bin", murmelte Hermione.

Minerva erwiderte Hermiones Blick. Vorsichtig fuhr Hermione an Minervas Armen unter dem Ärmel des Morgenmatels entlang und spürte, wie sich unter ihren Fingern die Härchen aufstellten. Minerva schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell unter dem Morgenmantel.

Hermione presste sich vorsichtig an Minervas Körper. Sie wollte sie spüren, ihre Hände, ihre Beine, ihren Bauch, wollte ihr nah sein. Endlich gab Minerva Hermiones Wunsch nach und legte zögernd ihre Arme um sie. Hermione stieg der himmlische Duft Minervas zu Kopfe.

Unendlich sanft küsste Hermione ihren Hals. Minerva erfasste ein kleiner Schauer und auch Hermione durchrieselte ein Prickeln. Mutiger küsste sie ihren Hals erneut und als sie eine Stelle fand, bei der Minerva nach Luft schnappte, konzentrierte sie sich auf diese.

Der verführerischste Ton, den Hermione jemals gehört hatte, entwich Minervas Mund.

Hermione küsste sich zu Minervas Ohr hoch. „Oh Gott, Minerva, ich habe das Gefühl, das meine Beine gleich nachgeben. Du raubst mir den Verstand. Oh, bitte, Minerva, wenn du mich jetzt küsst, kann ich glücklich sterben..." Sie unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem feuchten Kuss hinter Minervas Ohr, das erneut ein Stöhnen aus Minervas Lippen lockte.

„Hermione, ich kann nicht. Das geht nicht", murmelte Minerva abgelenkt. Ihre Hände, die eine brennende Spur auf Hermiones Haut hinterließen, wanderten von ihrem Rücken zu ihrem Hintern und straften ihre Worte Lügen.

Vorsichtig fuhr Hermione mit ihren Händen an Minervas Körper entlang. Mit einer Hand schlüpfte sie in den nur locker zusammengebundenen Morgenmantel und spürte ein dünnes Seidenhemd unter ihren Fingern. Sie streichelte Minervas Bauch durch das Hemd hindurch und strich zitternd höher.

Als sie an der Unterseite von Minervas Brust ankam, warf Minerva ihren Kopf zurück. Ihr Atem kam schnell und und in Stößen. Hungrig küsste Hermione wieder ihren Hals und fuhr federleicht mit ihrer Hand über Minervas Brust. Sie spürte ihre erhärtete Brustwarze und ein Schauer erfasste sie.

„Hermione", stöhnte Minerva und presste sich Hermiones Händen entgegen. Sie öffnete ihre eben noch vor Wohlgenuss geschlossenen Augen und blickte Hermione lüstern an. In Zeitlupe näherte sich Minervas Gesicht Hermiones.

Aber kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen endlich trafen, zuckte Minerva zurück. Der Knoten ihres Morgenmantels hatte sich gelöst und er hing locker offen.

Erschrocken wich Minerva einige Schritte zurück. Hermione wollte ihr folgen, aber Minerva stieß ein „Nein!" heraus. „Nein, Miss Granger!" Sie fasste zitternd den Saum ihres Morgenmantels und wand ihn schützend um sich. „Sie müssen unbedingt gehen. Es geht nicht - das geht nicht - ich kann nicht... das ist höchst unangebracht! Verschwinden Sie! Ich will Sie hier nicht mehr sehen!"

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

„Harry, sie ist heute anders, oder?", fragte Hermione verzweifelt.

Harry beobachtete für einen Moment Professor McGonagall und dann Hermione. Verlegen fuhr er sich durch sein unordentliches Haar.

„Tut mir Leid, Hermione, aber ich finde, sie ist so wie immer. Vielleicht behandelt sie dich heute nur mal so, wie sie sonst auch die Anderen behandelt. Sie ist nicht die Heilige, zu der du sie immer machst, weißt du?"

Missmutig drehte Hermione sich von ihm weg. Das hatte sie nicht hören wollen. Sie wollte nichts Schlechtes über ihre Minerva hören und sie wollte nicht, dass Minerva sich ihr gegenüber so gleichgültig verhielt.

Als Minerva eine Frage stellte, streckte Hermione wie immer augenblicklich ihre Hand empor, aber Minerva lächelte nicht, wie sonst immer. Sie blickte sich um und rief stattdessen Hannah Abbott auf, die sich ebenfalls gemeldet hatte.

Dieses verdammte Buch war schuld. Minerva hasste sie nun.

Aber vielleicht hatte es ja auch eine Lösung für das Schlamassel parat? Sie hatte bisher ja nur im ersten Kapitel geschmökert.

Hoffnungsvoll kramte sie das Buch aus ihrem Rucksack hervor und blätterte die Seiten durch.

Bindungszauber mit Zahlen, Übereinstimmungskoeffizienten bilden, Länge der Beziehung berechnen, Gleichungssysteme für sie und ihn.

„Hermione!", zischte Harry.

„Nicht jetzt", antwortete Hermione abgelenkt.

„Aber Herm-"

„Ruhe, Mr. Potter!", fuhr Professor McGonagall dazwischen.

„Und Sie Miss Granger scheinen sich schon wieder zu langweilen. Dann demonstrieren Sie mir doch bitte den eben vorgestellten Zauber!"

Hermione starrte sie an.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach. In der Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte sie nicht, wie sonst immer, den Stoff bereits im Vorfeld erarbeitet. Sie wusste es nicht. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Nachsitzen, Miss Granger, heute Abend um sieben. Nein, Sie brauchen gar nicht versuchen, mich umzustimmen. Und geben Sie mir dieses Buch. Ich möchte Sie heute nicht mehr unaufmerksam erleben", sagte Professor McGonagall mit eisiger Stimme.

„Aber Professor, ich kann Ihnen das Buch nicht-", versuchte Hermione das Unheil abzuwenden, aber der stechende Blick Minervas brachte sie zum Verstummen.

Sie hörte das erschrockene Zischen von Ron hinter sich, als sie der Professorin das Buch überreichte. Nun konnte sie nur noch beten, dass Minerva nicht hinein sah.

Während der restlichen Stunde versuchte die Klasse den Konsistenzzauber mit Meerschweinchen zu meistern. Professor McGonagall hatte das Buch in einer Schublade ihres Schreibtisches verstaut und Hermiones Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft an einem Plan, es wieder zurück zu bekommen. Sie würde alles versuchen um Minerva daran zu hindern, darin zu lesen. Aber gegen Ende der Schulstunde wurden all ihre Hoffnungen zerschmettert. Minerva setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, nahm das Buch heraus und blätterte die ersten Seiten durch.

Nach ein paar Minuten warf sie Hermione einen kalten Blick zu und ihre Lippen bildeten den dünnsten Strich, den Hermione jemals gesehen hatte.

Es war vorbei. Traurig und gleichzeitig voller Angst vor dem Nachsitzen sackte Hermione in sich zusammen. Es war endgültig vorbei.

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

„Hermione, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte Ron sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Konntest du jetzt endlich beweisen, dass die Formel nicht funktioniert?"

Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen. Hermione packte gerade ihre Tasche aus und dachte nur an das Nachsitzen am Abend. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte ihre letzte Stunde bereits geschlagen und jede Chance wäre verspielt.

„Ron, hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert? Sie ist verliebt in sie!", mischte Harry sich ein.

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf und krauste seine Nase.

„Was meinst du?"

„Hermione ist in Professor McGonagall verliebt!"

„Aber das ist unfair!", begehrte Ron auf. „Warum hast du das nicht gesagt ,Hermione! Das ist doch dann voll unfair mit meinem Buch!"

Erstaunt sah Hermione ihn an. Sie hätte alles erwartet, von Ekel bis Leugnen, aber dass er diese Information noch lockerer aufnahm als damals ihr Outing, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Sie warf sich auf Harry und Ron und nahm sie beide in die Arme. Dass ihr die Tränen nun doch kamen, konnte sie dabei nicht verhindern.

„Ich liebe euch, Jungs, das wisst ihr, oder?", nuschelte Hermione.

„Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte Ron verzweifelt Harry.

Harry grinste hilflos. „Ach Ron."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch tun soll, ich habe alles vermasselt!", schluchzte Hermione, als sie die Beiden endlich losgelassen hatte.

Plötzlich sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. Hermione erzählte alles, angefangen bei ihren heimlichen Gefühlen, den unregelmäßigen Treffen auf einen Tee, ihrem immer stärker werdendem Wunsch Minerva nahe zu kommen bis hin zu den letzten drei Tagen.

Als alles gesagt war, traute sich Hermione kaum noch aufzublicken. Würden sie anders über sie denken, jetzt, da sie dies alles wussten?

Harry zwang sie mit einem Finger unter ihrem Kinn sie anzusehen.

„Hermione, ich habe eine Idee."

Frech grinste er.

**~* Die Liebesformel *~**

Hermione wischte sich ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrem Umhang ab und klopfte an der Tür.

Die Tür schwang auf und ein stechender Blick aus graugrünen Augen empfing sie.

„Setzen Sie sich neben Mr. Bartel. Ihre Aufgabe für heute Abend steht an der Tafel."

Erschrocken blickte sie sich in dem Klassenzimmer um und erblickte einen älteren dunkelhaarigen Ravenclaw-Schüler. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mit der Möglichkeit gerechnet, dass noch jemand anwesend sein könnte.

Ihre Beine setzten sich stockend in Bewegung, während ihr Kopf fieberhaft an einem Alternativplan arbeitete.

Aber bis zum Ende des Strafarbeit war ihr noch immer keiner eingefallen. Also blieb sie einfach sitzen, als Minerva sie entließ.

Bartel stand sofort auf, warf seine Sachen in seine Tasche und verließ eilig das Klassenzimmer.

„Miss Granger, brauchen Sie eine persönliche Einladung?", fragte Minerva spitz.

Jetzt war der Moment. Hermione schluckte und suchte all ihren Gryffindormut.

„Minerva, bitte sei nicht so kalt zu mir", sagte sie mit brüchiger aber entschlossener Stimme.

Minerva blitzte sie aus kalten Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht, woher Sie das Recht nehmen, mich so respektlos anzusprechen, aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass-"

„Minerva, bitte", flehte Hermione.

„Du wagst es tatsächlich", murmelte Minerva. Sie griff hinter sich in ihre Tasche und zog das Buch hervor. „Na gut, dann erkläre dich!" Sie warf das Buch in Hermiones Richtung. „Ich habe es gelesen: „Wie kriegst du sie rum in nur drei Tagen?! Ich bin unendlich enttäuscht von dir. Von Mr. - von anderen hätte ich so etwas Menschenverachtendes vielleicht erwartet, aber nicht von dir!"

„Minerva, ich will dich doch nicht rumkriegen! Ich dachte doch nur, dass ich es so vielleicht schaffe... Minerva, wann wirst du sehen, dass du alles von mir bekommst? Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin! Aber ich bin für dich nur ein Roman, den du wünschtest, nie geschrieben zu haben, oder? Du hast Angst die Eine zu sein!"

Hermione schluckte. Sie machte Minerva nur wütender. Sie riss sich zusammen und holte aus ihrer Tasche den zusammen mit Harry vorbereiteten Blumenstrauß.

Beim Anblick der Rosen machte Minerva ihren Mund auf, aber Hermione unterbrach sie.

„Minerva, warte. Ich hatte Angst alles zu vermasseln. Ich brauche deine Liebe. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mich lieber blöd und authentisch anstelle, als cool und unecht. Du bist für mich mehr als eine Gleichung, die ich lösen möchte. Und wenn du mich ablehnst, werde ich es einfach wieder versuchen. Geh mit mir essen, Minerva. So richtig, mit roten Rosen", sie streckte den Strauß vor sich, „und Abendessen. Mit Rotwein und Kerzenschein, mit Umhang abnehmen und Stuhl unterschieben. Geh mit mir Essen und falls du mich dann noch nicht satt hast, möchte ich mir dir in der Dunkelheit spazieren und den Mond betrachten und dann werde ich dir in meinen eigenen Worten meine Liebe gestehen und falls du-"

Minerva hatte Hermiones Redeschwall mit einem Finger auf ihren Lippen gestoppt. Sie weinte.

„Möchtest du dich über mich lustig machen?", murmelte sie.

„Lass deinen Rotstift und das Analysieren mal sein. Ich möchte dir meine Liebe gestehen, und falls du mich dann noch nicht satt hast, will ich einen keuschen Kuss. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, so, wie ich es getan hätte. Ohne viel Haut und Verführungsversuche", flüsterte Hermione.

Minerva biss sich auf ihre Lippe und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass sich das nicht wiederholen wird, bis du nicht abgeschlossen hast, oder?", fragte sie leise.

Auf Hermiones Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus.

Als könnte Minerva selbst nicht glauben, dass sie sich heute Abend darauf einlassen würde, schüttelte sie immer noch den Kopf.

„Na gut, wohin gehen wir?"

„Raum der Wünsche", antwortete Hermione blitzschnell.

Ihr Herz raste im Glücksrausch . „Alles ist bereit für dich!"


End file.
